Example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device including fin field-effect transistors (FINFETs).
A semiconductor device may include integrated circuits (ICs) including metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs). As the size and design rule of such semiconductor devices decrease, the MOS-FETs are being increasingly scaled down. The reduction in size of the MOS-FET may lead to deterioration in operational properties of the semiconductor device. A variety of studies are being conducted to overcome technical limitations associated with the scaling-down of semiconductor devices and to realize high performance of semiconductor devices.